GoldenEyed Serpent
by Jasperella
Summary: No one, but Dumbledore, know's where Harry has really been over the summer, but no one know's about the little snake changes Harry's life. His powers are extreamly improved, and he doesnt look like the scrawny boy that everyone saw last year.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey readers! This is my first HP fanfic, so i reeeealy hope you like it! It might not be the best thing you have ever read, but bear with me please..._

_**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story!_

* * *

Harry Potter was staring out of the window in his little, tiny room at Number 4, Privet Drive. The sun was setting on what was a peaceful and calm day, at least to people other than Harry.

Today, and just about every other day since he came back to his aunts house, he kept on "screwing up" in his chores, as Uncle Vernon would put it, never getting a full nights sleep, and the feeling of extreme loneliness was constantly getting stronger. It's not like he was messing up his chores on purpose, but every once in a while Voldemort's return and his friends death would pop into his mind, thus distracting him.

At night was the worst. Whenever he closed his eyes Voldemort would appear. Harry's mind would replay that night in the graveyard over and over again, with no lost detail. His every emotion would flow through his body, his every though would appear in him mind. All the pain, all the sadness, all the fear, it was there. He would often wake himself up in the middle of the nightmare aching in pain, but on some nights he couldn't and would wake up afterward covered in sweat with tears rolling down his face. He didn't cry, at least not anymore if he could help it, but the dream would leave his sobbing like a baby.

Harry knew he would always have his friends, and he wrote to them often, but these last week and a half (though it felt much longer) with no one but the Dursley's made him feel so alone. He needed someone here with him, someone he could talk to in person, someone who would comfort him, someone who will always be there when he needed them to be. He wished he had his parents. He wished they were there to tell him what to do to stop the pain, he wished he could ask them questions, he wished he could be with them.

Harry looked away from the last glow of the sun and sighed, it's the new beginning of a long night.

Lying down on the bed, Harry racked his brain to fond something to do so he wouldn't have to go to sleep, no matter how tired he is. Last night he wrote letters to his friends, cleaned Hedwig's already clean cage, folded and re-folded his clothes, and did a gazillion exercises. Tonight, he had nothing to do. Sure he could re-fold his clothes, clean the clean cage, and exercises but figured since they were so fun last night, he should do something different.

He was already exhausted form getting very little sleep since he got here, but decided to do some exercises anyway. He wasn't what anyone would call buff, but he was doing pretty good for someone as skinny as him.

200 push-ups, 500 crunches, and various other exercises, an unfamiliar owl flew through his open window. Curious as to who the letter came from, Harry got up and went to retrieve the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_So sorry it took me this long to write, but I haven't been able to stay in one place too long. It seems the Dementor's are still a bit mad that I got away (all thanks to you of course, and Hermione). _

_Anyway, I hope you are doing well, or as well as you can given what happened at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I know you're tired of hearing this, but, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything or could have known the cup was a portkey, Dumbledore didn't even notice. Please don't be mad about that, I had to say it Harry. _

_I really wish I could be there for you know, but I can't and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully we'll see each other soon. No Dementor can keep me away for long. I'll even live like my other self if I have too, the fleas can be dealt with. _

_I am currently on some remote, tropical island (like a couple months ago) but I managed to find an owl, just to throw off the pursuit. I must say, it would be rather cool to live permanently on one of these islands, the creatures here are amazing. It's always warm, unlike England, and the trees block most of the rain. _

_Again, I hope you are doing well, and that rotten family is treating you all right. If not, maybe I could stop in sometime and "talk" to them for you? I'm sure your Uncle wouldn't mind. _

_See you soon,_

_Sirius_

Harry was smiling when he finished. The thought of Sirius, whom everyone thought was a murderous, lunatic, coming to "talk" to the Dursley's was just too funny. Harry might even take him up on his offer I the time came… which he had no doubt would happen sooner or later. The only thing he didn't like was the beginning. Sirius was right, Harry was tired of everyone telling him things "weren't his fault", but he knew his godfather only meant well.

Harry looked at the clock on his nightstand, which flashed 3:25. Exhausted as he was, Harry really didn't want to go to sleep. Eventually, his body won out over his mind and he climbed into bed, the reply would have to wait until later.

The next morning Harry felt different, not in a bad way either. He was different in that he actually woke up after the sun and felt a little rested. His dream last night was also something new. Right at the part where Voldemort was about to emerge from the cauldron, the scene changed. Harry no longer stood in an old, creepy graveyard, but stood in a lush, tropical jungle, complete with colorful birds flying about, and other unfamiliar animals wandering around.

Still yawning though, he got out of bed and into a new pair of clothes. Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would have a boat load of chores for him to do today and he wanted to get them over with as quickly as possible.

Even though Harry was in a slightly better mood, that doesn't mean the rest of his family was. Uncle Vernon yelled at him for every little thing, some things were even stupider than normal, and that was saying something, Aunt Petunia seemed to have given him loads more work, too, and Dudley was out with friends, probably beating up some poor little kid. Dudley being gone was just lucky for him, because one day without Duddy-kins almost made living in this house better, almost.

Finally, after about 8 hours worth of chores (he couldn't even think on how she managed to find 8 hrs worth of work) Harry made it up to his room. Walking straight to his bed to relax a bit, he noticed the owl from last night was waiting for him. Harry thought the bird left, but apparently he was too tired to see properly.

Getting up, he crossed over to his desk and pulled out a blank parchment and inked his quill.

_Dear Sirius,_

_It's good to hear from you, no matter how late it is. Kidding about that. Its ok, I know that you have to keep moving and hopefully soon we can change that. _

_And, thank you for your concern, but I really am fine. I'm not going mad, murderous, suicidal, or anything of that sort so you can calm down. _

_I wish you were here too, but we know you can't. Plus we all know Dementor's are no problem, you (we) could take 'em._

_The island sounds brilliant and I wish I could see one. I seems like to me like it would be a pretty cool place to live too. I have always wanted to go to a place like that. Are there any other people there that you know of? Oh, and I liked the owl trick but do you think it will help?_

_The Dursley's are the Dursley's, what more is there to say? They haven't gotten worse and they haven't gotten better. I think we would start to see pigs fly and Hell freeze over before that happens. _

_I hope I can see you soon,_

_Harry_

Well, it wasn't the longest letter he has ever written, but he didn't know what else to say. And especially not in writing. He couldn't just say "I hope to see you soon. Oh, by the way, my dreams keep taking me back to the graveyard so I barely sleep, Cedric's death and Voldemort's return keep distracting me, I'm super bored and I'm really lonely. Have a good time on the island…"

Sighing, Harry folded up the letter and gave it back to the owl. "Here girl (yes it's a girl), take this back to Sirius. He's the one who gave you the first one. Ok?" The bird looked like it rolled its eyes in a "duh" fashion and flew out the window.

Shrugging, he walked away from the window. Harry just sat down on the bed when a feather and note appeared in thin air over him. He didn't move. Who knew if the note was a portkey of some sort, and could lead him into a trap?

After about 5 minutes of debating with himself, Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he reached for the letter. All it said was:

_Willow Island, The Potter Estates_

Well that was informative,Harry thought to himself very sarcastically. He had no clue what the note could possibly mean. Why did he need to know about it anyway?

Harry then spotted the feather that came with it and decided to put that with his note on the dresser. Right after he touched it, he felt a tug and disappeared from his room.

Harry landed in a heap on the floor, but where? Standing up, Harry noticed that he has never seen this place of or anywhere like it. Well, that didn't surprise him, 'cause he wouldn't anyway when he has to either be at the Dursley's, the Burrow, or Hogwarts.

Wherever he was, was huge. The room he landed in looked like it must have been a couple rooms before a wall or two was knocked out. The floor was a white marble, making the room look very bright. The walls were a light cream color and were lined with bookshelves full of trinkets and small photos instead of books. Comfy looking sofas and chairs occupied the center of the room surrounding a dark wood coffee table. At the back of the room, French doors lead off to what looked like a garden. To the very left, a grand staircase led to the upper floors. There were two other doorways off the room, which one, he assumed, must lead to the kitchen, but the other he needed to explore.

What have I gotten myself to, now? Harry asked himself.

Deciding to look around a bit more, he headed through one of the other doorways. This led to the kitchen.

His mouth fell open; he had never seen such a nice and professional looking kitchen anywhere that wasn't on the T.V. The kitchen was just a bit smaller than the living room, but not by much. The floor was also white marble, but the counter tops were a dark blue, almost black, the appliances were silver and new looking. What shocked him even more was the house elf that was cooking.

"Umm… excuse me?" He wasn't sure if he should interrupt or not.

The elf looked up, and its impossibly large eyes got even wider. "Master James?"

Harry was extremely confused now. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I is sorry, sir. I thought you is someone else. Please forgive me, sir." The little elf bowed low to the ground, well actually to the table since she was standing on a stool.

"Er… that's ok, but could you tell me where I am?"

"Yes, sir. You are at the Potter Estates on Willow Island, sir." She cocked her head to the side as if the question confused her.

He knew all that, but it was still shocking to know that his parents were here at one point. It can't have been for only a short time either if the house elf called him 'Master James'. But why would she still be here if it's been almost 15 years since her master's last appearance?

How did he get here and why were very important questions that he kept on asking himself, and maybe the elf would know. "Do you know, by any chance, how I got here and why?" Even though he knew the elf would be the best person to ask, mostly because she seemed to be the only one around, he was still a bit hesitant.

She looked confused again. "You is not coming on your own? There is a letter saying you is coming today. You not send it?"

A letter? I didn't send any letter,Harry thought to himself. What the hell is going on here?He intended to find out just that.

"Umm…" he didn't even know her name, luckily she caught on.

"Binky, sir. Sorry I is not saying it earlier." She bowed again.

"Ok, Binky. Do you still have this letter? I would like to see it if that's possible." He hoped it was, it might help solve the puzzle.

"Oh, yes sir, right away sir." With that, she popped off with a soft '_crack_'.

Sighing, Harry sank into the nearest chair and ran his hands through his already messy hair. He was glad he could get away from the Dursley's but he was now extremely confused.

Binky was back in a short while with a piece of parchment in her hand. "Here it is, sir."

Harry took it from he outstretched hand and was about to open it up when it burst into flames. He jumped back and dropped the smoking paper on the counter. With a poof of more smoke, the letter and its ashes disappeared.

Binky's eyes were huge again, and he was afraid she would strain herself, and then she looked at him and hopped back into help-mode. "Oh, gosh. Are you ok sir? I is not knowing that is going to happen. I is so sorry." He was waiting for her to throw herself to the floor and hurt herself, like Dobby would have done, and was thankful that she didn't.

"It's ok. You didn't know." He sighed again. "Do you mind if I look around? My name is Harry by the way, not sir." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Sorry sir… Harry. Go right ahead."

Shaking his head, Harry turned back into the massive living room. It turns out the other doorway leads to a garage of some sort. The garage was full of old muggle gym and sports equipment, also some old brooms and boxes. He looked around for about half an hour before deciding to look around the upper floors of the Estates.

Stepping off the staircase at the second floor, Harry pulled open the first door he came to. It was a small study with only a desk and two bookshelves with only a couple books actually on the shelves. A fine layer of dust covered the surfaces as if it hasn't been cleaned in a while. That didn't really make sense since there was a house elf that lived here. He shrugged and closed the door.

The room across the hall from the door he just closed was the same. It was just a small study with bookshelves and a couple books and an empty desk. Again, just like the other room, dust coated the room.

Moving off down the hall, there were 2 other studies, a library, a trophy room and a door that wouldn't open, no matter what he tried. The other 2 studies were about the same as the first 2, but bigger and just as empty. The trophy room was just that, a trophy room. He walked in and started looking at the various awards his past family members earned, but the names were fuzzy. It was like the room didn't want him to know who they were yet. The room was small and dusty, but had a cozy little fireplace and chair.

The library was huge, even bigger than the room on the first floor. The room was enchanted with an enlargement charm so that it could fit all the books. Said books were crammed into bookshelves along the walls, and in the center of the room and stacked on the floor and on tables throughout the room. At first, Harry thought he walked into the library and Hogwarts, but then realized how silly that would be. You could find everything you would ever need to learn in this room alone, and he would not have to go back to school if he didn't want to. Not to mention that the categorization was so much easier to understand. Oddly enough, this was the first room on this floor that wasn't covered in dust.

Harry reluctantly left the library and traveled up the stairs. The third story mainly consisted of bedrooms and bathrooms. There were 6 guest rooms, one master, and 4 bathrooms. The guest rooms all looked the same, but in different colors. Only one of them wasn't dusty, and Harry was even more puzzled as to why. The bathrooms were full with shower, bath, toilet and sink with a small curtained window in each. The last room he reached was the master bedroom. He opened the door holding his breath, and finally let it out when he stepped over the threshold. The room was quite large with two huge windows looking out over the garden and sea, making the room look warm and inviting. The floor was a golden-brown wood with a large cream carpet covering the floor at the center of the room. The bed frame, wardrobe, and nightstand were the same dark wood and looked nice with the deep red of the beds comforter and hangings. There were two doors in this room, one for a nice walk in closet and one for the bathroom. The closet was full of old dress robes and work robes, more boxes and bags, but he had to make himself look at them later, he wanted to look at the grounds first. He didn't even bother looking at the bathroom because he knew there wouldn't be anything special about it, and just headed straight to the door.

As he was bounding down the stairs, Binky popped in to see if he needed anything. "No thanks Binky."

"You is sure? I can make you something to eat." She looked so hopeful that he would say yes, that he couldn't refuse.

"Sure Binky, I could use some food." He didn't even realize he was hungry at that moment, and just to make a point, his stomach growled.

Binky giggled, and was off with a '_crack_'.

Harry swung the French doors open from the living room and walked out into the setting sun. There was a little courtyard/patio complete with table and lawn chairs in the center of the little garden. The flowers surrounding were beautiful and colorful. There were blues, oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, and many other color flowers of all sorts that he couldn't name, but the effect was still there. There was also a little stone path that led down to a Quidditch pitch, which he gaped at. He was also dazed at how everything looked, especially in the sunset. The sea surrounded the island on all sides, but you would need a pair of omnoculiars to actually see it in the distance.

When Harry sat down at the little table, Binky came out with a tray of food. It all smelled heavenly and made his mouth water. He smelled the steak and potatoes and steamed vegetables, and the fact that he didn't have to make it himself made it all the more better. "Thank you Bicky."

She bowed, "No, I is suppose to thank you, Harry sir."

He just smiled at the little elf and devoured his food.

After Harry could eat no more, he went back inside to seek out Bicky. He didn't have to look that far for the little elf because she found him.

"Excuse me Harry, sir." She seemed a little shy, but he couldn't see out why.

"Yes Binky? I was just coming to look for you."

"Well, I was just wondering when you is going home." She seemed like she thought he was going to get mad at her for asking that, but that was exactly what he was going to ask her.

"Oh, that's what I came to ask you. I have no idea how to leave, but I do want to come back. If that's ok," he added at the end.

She sighed in relief. "I have just the thing." She snapped her fingers and a feather appeared in her hand, just like the one that took him here earlier. "This will take you back and then when you is wanting to come back, just say and you will."

Well that sounds easy enough, he though, glad that he could come back. "Thank you Binky," he said out loud. "I'll leave now then."

He knew he was going to be in trouble when he got home, but now he had somewhere else he could go. He sighed in happiness now that he didn't have to back to the Dursley's next summer either, at least not if he could help it.

"I is seeing you later, Harry sir?" Binky asked.

He flashed her a smile. "Defiantly." With that, he left the Potter Estates.

Harry landed in his room with a thump, no doubt that the Dursley's head that. He cringed as his uncle called from downstairs, "BOY! YOU HAD BETTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

He reluctantly left the confines of his room and traveled down the stairs. "You bellowed?" He was already tired of this conversation.

"Don't you talk back to him, you ungrateful little _freak_!" Aunt Petunia said, always defending her whale of a husband.

All Harry did was sigh, which made his aunt huff in impatience.

"Now look here boy, we will not tolerate you leaving this house! After all that we gave up for you! I knew we should have just left him on the street somewhere!" That last sentence was to his horse wife.

"All that you gave up?! I can highly disagree." Harry stared down his uncle, waiting for the explosion.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" His face got a really nice purplish-bluish-red color that Harry hasn't seen in a while, and he resisted the urge to laugh and failed. A couple chuckles escaped his lips before he had the chance to cover his mouth with his hand.

Uncle Vernon got, if possible, a darker shade and looked like he was about to hit Harry, until Harry turned and flopped down in the living room couch.

Since he's already here, and would be leaving soon, Harry figured he should have some fun. "So, what are we going to do about it?" he asked conversationally and with a straight face, although his eyes twinkled in mirth.

All the Dursley's looked at him with dumbfounded rage. He couldn't just waltz around and get away with back talking and insulting Vernon Dursley!

Harry just sat there, watching them all and counting the seconds until one of the gathered their senses enough to say something. The silence lasted about 2 minutes and 34 seconds until Uncle Vernon said something.

"WHAT THE DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET YOUR FILTHY SELF OFF OF MY FURNITURE THIS MINUTE!" Was that really all he could come up with in 2 ½ minutes? Sad, just sad.

Harry sighed, "And what if I don't?" His eyes were still twinkling, only Albus Dumbledore could rival those eyes.

He took pleasure in seeing his uncle's mouth open then close at a loss of words. He decided to use the silence to tell some news. "I'll be leaving soon, just to let you know." He said this all while inspecting the dirt under his nails, so he didn't see their reaction, but he heard it.

Aunt Petunia gasped, Dudley squeaked and Uncle Vernon's mouth opened with a soft '_pop_'. Harry smiled and looked up, this was just too good.

"I… I don't think I heard you r-right." This was the first time Dudley spoke all evening; he had just been enjoying the show earlier.

"I am going to be leaving soon." He paused after every word and emphasized so that he caught all the words. Dudley just looked to his father with a slight blush to his pudgy cheeks.

Harry followed his cousin's eyes and they also landed on Vernon Dursley's smiling face. This is what his uncle has always wanted, and he was finally going to get it.

"When?"

"Soon," was all Harry said before getting up and going to his room.

They, of course didn't know how soon, soon really was. When Harry got up to his room he packed up all this things into his trunk and left as quickly as possible. He grabbed the feather in his hand and left Privet Drive.

Again Harry landed with a thump onto the floor. "Man, there has got to be a better way to land this thing," he mumbled to himself while picking himself off the floor.

"Is Master Harry needing any help?" Binky asked like she was about to burst out in laughter.

"Oh, shush you. I'm fine thank you, I'll just be going up stairs." He turned around towards the stairs. Behind him Bicky was giggling when she 'popped' away.

When Harry got to his new room, he noticed he wasnt alone. Laying on his bed was a solid green snake with bright gold eyes.

"What the hell?" Harry said outloud.

"_It'sss ssso glad to sssee you too, Master Harry. Pleassse do not fear me, I do not come here to harm you."_ The little snake told him, but how was Harry to believe it? Snakes really haven't been all that kind to him in the past.

He didnt have time to mull over the new turn of events because the creature slid off the bed and came before Harry. There was a flash of golden light and Harry saw no more.

* * *

_I know, I know CLIFFIE! But you'll just have to tell me how I did and REVIEW please, even thought I'm going to continue writing this story if you like it or not!_

_I also need a beta to correct any mistakes i may have made, so if anyone is willing to take me up on the offer to be that beta, just hit me up and send me a message! (And that person really has to be commited and willing to help :D)_


	2. Chapter 2

___**Disclamer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters!**_

* * *

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I have recently discovered my family's Potter Estates. Somehow I got here and would like stay here. I would also like it if you told no one about this. I told you this as a head's up so that you know where I am in case of an __emergency._

_I am in no way going back to the Dursley's. I realize that it was for my safety, but I also know that this place is one of the safest places I can be too. Please, you know that._

_I know that the Weasley family is going to ask you to let me out of the house I am suppose to be staying at, but please deny their requests. I would like it if no one else knows __where I currently am. I will be at Hogwarts on the 1st but I most likely will not leave this house._

_I appreciate your help._

_Sincerely,_

_H. Potter_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I will not tell anyone of your current place of residence. Thank you for telling me about it. I will contact you if anything of major consequence arises. _

_Have a pleasant summer._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate! We haven't heard from you in a while. Those muggles treating you right? I hope so or mum's gonna have a fit the next time she sees you. You know how she gets when you don't get enough food._

_Fred and George have been a nightmare. It seems like they have a lot more treats and things. I don't get it, where do they get all the money to do it? You wouldn't know anything 'bout that, would you? They also got me some new dress robes, and they claim it was out of the goodness of their hearts, which I have a little trouble believing._

_Well anyway, I keep asking 'bout when you get to come over. Mum says she's talked to Dumbledore, but he isn't budging. Hopefully we'll get to see you before the sumemr __break is over._

_Ron_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Ron,_

_Sorry about the late reply mate__, Hedwig was just off hunting for a while so I had no way to send a letter. _

_The Dursley's are treating me a little better, but they still don't like me. I actually get to eat though, which is a plus, but I can't __see it getting much better._

_I have no idea where the twins are getting the money, but I am happy for them. It sounds like they are putting their products to good use though. Have fun with that mate._

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Gosh, Ron is being such a prat! He won't stop badgering me about Krum's invitation to visit him in Bulgaria. I mean, it would be a wonderful experience to see the different culture, but I don't think I would actually go. I don't see why it's Ron's business anyway!_

_Anyway enough about Ron,__ how is your summer coming along? Have you started __your homework yet? We are starting one of the most important years, you know. It's our O.W.Ls __this year. I just hope we have a decent Defence __Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. If we have one like we've had in the past, I don't think anyone is going to be doing a good job this year._

_Oh, and__ I hope that family of yours is treating you better than they have. It's just not right of them to keep doing what they have been doing. Hopefully you can get out of that house soon. I know Ron's parents have been talking to the Headmaster about you going to stay with them. _

_I will talk to you soon Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Hermione,_

_Don't worry about Ron. You know how he is. I think you should just talk to him about it, you know, work things out._

_Yes, I have started my homework. The D__ursley's are a little bit better this summer, so I have some free time to do it. _

_I agree with you, we defiantly need a good DADA teacher this year. We need someone like Lupin was. Hopefully we will have._

_I've been talking to Snuffles too. He seems ok, but is still on the move._

_Love,_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry __Mate__,_

_Man, are __we glad __that you were so kind__ to give us that Tri-Wizard earnings! __We have come up with so many__ new ideas and products. __We have been testing them__ on Ron and the different shades his face makes __are absolutely darling! Also have no fear__; we did get little Ronnikins new robes and Ginny __dearest a nice new coat._

_We would__ also like to ask your permission to use __you as a muse for one __of__ our new products. The eater of Potter __Pudding will have their hair turn black and messy__ and a lightning bolt will appear on their forehead! __It is absolutely brilliant, don't you think!_

_Get back to us on that, ok mate?__!_

_Your scheming__ partners in crime,_

_Fred __and George_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fred and George,_

_Of course you can make that product, I don't think you guys even had a doubt that I wouldn't say yes anyway._

_Oh, and guys, lay off the gifts for a while, your siblings are starting to think I had something to do with it. But I have no possible idea where they got that __idea. Why would I help you two pranksters out? _

_Your innocent and very helpful friend,_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Blimey, Hermione is really getting on my case because of this Bulgaria thing. She says she wants to talk about it, but what the bloody hell am I suppose to say? Of course I don't want her to go, and I have told her that, but I really don't want her to get mad at me again. Help me! Please!_

_Ron_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Ron,_

_Sorry mate, when it comes to Hermione you're on your own. You got yourself into it, you can __get yourself out of it__. But I will tell you this, think before you say anything! And be truthful! You know you like her!_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I have a feeling you are going to get a letter from Ron soon, but I think you should just tell him how you feel and that you wouldn't go to Bulgaria because you don't like Krum that way. I know you like Ron, and don't you dare get mad at me, you know you do! Just tell him how you feel! That's all I have to say._

_Love,_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Why is it that I have a feeling you aren't where you say you are? Throughout my travels I ended up by your Aunt and Uncle's house, but it seems as if you are no longer there. Now you can probably guess my confusion as to why you aren't where you say you are right. Would you care to help me out and explain?_

_Snuffles_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Well, it recently came to my attention that my family has another house, and well that's where I am. If you would like to know more go to Headmaster Dumbledore and ask him._

_Sorry I couldn't explain it all._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Maybe you could join me before I head back to school. It would be nice to catch up._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that we really haven't talked much, but I still wanted to give you something for your birthday. I know everyone is waiting until they see you to give you their presents, but I felt better doing it this way._

_I didn't know what you would like, but I hope you enjoy what I got you. It is an indestructible dragon hide wallet with anti theft charms on it. I got a little help from mum with the charms._

_Ginny_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you for the present! Really, thank you. Sorry about that past, but know that you can always talk to me whenever you want. Despite how little it was in the past, I really do enjoy talking to you. Hopefully we can talk some more in person, eh?_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I sent Harry his birthday present and he actually wrote me back! Thank you so much for telling me to go for it._

_Love,_

_Gin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_You can defiantly count on us talking more mister! Haha. I am really glad you liked the gift. It was from Romania, and Charlie sent it back for me. Isn't it great to have connections?_

_I also heard Fred and George say something about some Tri-Wizard Tournament money. They wouldn't be talking about your money now would they? _

_Did you know that they got Ron some new dress robes and me a nice coat? _

_Ginny_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Gin,_

_I told you! You just had to put yourself out there! Have fun with your correspondence!_

_Love, _

'_Mione_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic has just released that Peter Pettigrew will be on trial in a weeks time. You wouldn't know anything about his sudden appearance would you? Any information you can give would be helpful to the investigation._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I am sorry that I have no information for you, but would it be possible to attend the trial?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Ginny,_

_Why Ginny, I am shocked. Are you using that pretty little head for evil and eavesdropping? Why would I help those scheming brothers of yours? No good can ever come of it, ha. _

_So what is this I hear about a coat? Well, tell me what it looks like!_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Why would you want to know about my coat? Well anyway, I'll tell you since you asked. It is this dark blue leather material (I don't really know what it is) and it has some fur of some sort lining the inside making it really warm. It buttons up and goes to about my hips. It's pretty cute if I do say so myself. Who knew the twins had any sense of fashion?_

_I know you have something to do with the twins and that money, but I won't__ push you for answers. _

_Do you know why Ron is all cheerful and happy? It's kinda creepy._

_Gin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Bloody hell Harry! Since when did you know that I liked her?! Anyway, it doesn't matter. I talked to her and we worked things out._

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID! I cannot believe she said it! She said she likes me! Blimey, when did that happen? Man, I can't __believe this is happening!_

_A very cheerful Ron_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Ron,_

_Did you honestly think your best mate wouldn't notice if__ you liked a girl? Especially if that girl was your other best mate? Gosh Ron, I'm not stupid ya know._

_Anyway, I'm happy for you. You had better not screw this up!_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_I am now free! I know you wanted to go to th trial, but I can tell you about it later. Would it be possible for me to stop by the Estates for a little chat?_

_See you soon (hopefully),_

_Sirius_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Ginny,_

_Yes, I do know what is going on with Ron. I told Ron to tell Hermione how he really feels and I said the same thing to Hermione. So now they both know how each other feels. Its about time too, I was getting tired of them skirting around each other like that._

_That coat does sound pretty nice. I never would have thought the twins had style either. But I'm sure you could make anything look good._

_Love,_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Sirius,_

_Sure, come on over any time! What kind of person would i be if i let a poor dog lonely and on the streets?_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear 'Mione,_

_OH MY GOSH! Harry is flirting with me! He is FLIRTING with me! He said I was pretty and that I could make anything I wear look good! (You know how the twins bought me that coat?) He also said that he wants to talk to me more in person! And he put 'Love, Harry' not just Harry!_

_Thank god I'm not dreaming!_

_Love,_

_Gin_

_P.S. I heard about you and Ron. If he screws it up, I'll be happy to take care of him for you. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for that push. I had no idea that you knew I liked him, but I guess I wouldn't put it past you to know who your best friend likes. I know he knows I like him, I'm just waiting for the git to ask me out! _

_Love,_

'_Mione_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow Harry, did you play matchmaker? I am slightly shocked. I was getting a bit tired of them and their denial too, I'm glad someone finally knocked some sense into those two._

_Thank you for the compliments Mr. Potter. _

_Love,_

_Gin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear 'Mione,_

_You are extremely welcome. Yes, I have known you guys liked each other for quite a while now, and I was happy to push you in the right direction._

_Love,_

_Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I received a letter from some of your friends over this past week with some complaints about you not seeing them this summer. Tomorrow__ they are going to be in Diagon Alley and I have told them you would meet them at 10:00 in the Leaky Cauldron. _

_I am sorry if you wanted to wait until the 1st to see them, but please go see them. If you would like, ask Sirius if he would go with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**Ok, I really only did this chapter like this so you can see some of the changes in Harry. Like him getting more playfull and flirty! and also a lot more care free, not so much depressed anymore. **

**And also to fill the gap on where i was actually going to start this chap.**

**Any questions? Good, now go down and click the little button that says 'Review'! **


End file.
